Nothing is Ever the Same
by acidonix
Summary: It was cold. So cold, so dark. Inside her head, her thoughts surrounded her, the urge to do it was getting more and more intense. And that day she picked up the sharp knife she had been hiding under her pillow, her life changed forever. Rated M in some parts.
1. Chapter 1

**My Second Story!**

**Nothing is Ever the Same**

**It was cold. So cold, so dark. Inside her head, her thoughts surrounded her, the urge to do it getting more and more intense. And that day she picked up the sharp knife she had been hiding under her pillow, her life changed forever.**

**Third Person**

"Mommy?" A seven year old little girl stood on her tiptoes, peering down at her mother's ashen face.

"Annabeth." Her mother breathed out her name, a graceful, beautiful sound.

"When you get better, can you, me, and daddy go to our place again?" The little girl wanted her mother to desperately get better. She didn't understand.

Her mother grasped her hand. "But that's the thing. I am not going to ever be better."

"What-what do you mean?" Her voice was shaky now, a quiver in it, tears threatening to spill over her thick lashes.

"I am going to be up there." Her mother took a long, slender finger and pointed it towards the night sky.

"You mean, with the stars, and the moon?" A single tear dripped down her little face. Her mom reached up, wiping it away.

"That's the place. It's a better place. A place where I can rest."

The girl threw her arms around her sick mom, sobbing. "Don't leave me." She whispered. Over and over again.

"I will never leave you." She said firmly. She reached her arms around her neck, unclasping the gold locket that had hung around her neck. She clasped the necklace around the girl's neck. "I will always be right here, always with you." The heart monitor started to slow. Her mother closed her eyes, inhaling slightly. "I love you, Annabeth."

Silent tears streamed down the girl's face. "I love you, too." She whispered, only so her and her mom could hear. A long beep came from the monitor, and the girl walked out of the hospital room, playing with the golden locket.

**Annabeth**

_ Slap!_ Another blow to the face that I would need to cover up with makeup.

"You little bitch!" Another slap. "Why can't you just wear the damn contacts? What is wrong with you!?" My father's breath was hot, and was scented with the slightest bit of alcohol. A blow to the ribs, and I sunk to the ground, tears threatening to spill out of my grey eyes. One fell, and my father punched the spot where it had come from.

"Do _not _cry." He punched my jaw, and I heard a sickening crack. "I expect a full dinner on the table when I get home tonight from work. You've already made me late, by refusing to be a good child." _No. You don't have to abuse me._ I thought.

He grabbed his keys, and left. I sat there, hugging my knees to my chest, sobbing.

-o0o-

"Annabeth!" Thalia my best friend, called me over to the seat she had saved me in homeroom. It was the first day of school, and I was excited. I had always loved learning. So had my mom. She had died of cancer - brain cancer - when I was seven. Also, school was when I could get away from my home life. For only eight hours, but still.

"Did you hear?" Piper whispered excitedly. "We have a new student!" She bounced in her seat excitedly, and I just had to laugh a little. I had put concealer on my bruises, and popped my jaw back into place. It still hurt a little bit, but nothing I hadn't had done to me before.

"Hey guys." Nico, our 'goth' friend spoke up from behind me. I turned, and smiled warmly, even though it made my jaw hurt.

"Hey." I patted the seat next to me for him to sit down. My group consisted of Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Me, and Frank. We all had homeroom together, which meant we had a lot of classes together.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Anderson hushed our class. We were all sophomores, and he was supposed to be one of the most popular teachers in the grade.

"Today, you will have short classes, since we will have a big welcome back assembly at the end of the day." The whole class groaned. Assembly's at New York Prep were the worst. Our auditorium was too small to hold all of us, so we had to usually sit on the floor of the gym, unless you were a senior and you got to sit on the bleachers. I couldn't wait to be a senior. He started to pass out schedules. "Thalia Grace?" He raised an eyebrow at the class, and Thalia raised her hand.

"That's-" A boy walked in at that minute.

"Um, excuse me, but is this Mr. Anderson's class?" He scratched his messy hair nervously.

Mr. Anderson smiled warmly. "That's me. You must be the new student - umm, Percy Jackson, correct? Please, take a seat." Of course, the only open seat was next to me.

I glanced sideways at him. He was pretty cute, if I was being honest. He had messy black hair, with these ocean green eyes. His eyes… they were mesmerizing.

"Ms. Chase. If you would stop staring at your surroundings, you would realize that I was calling role." Mr. Anderson said strictly.

I blushed. "Sorry. I'm here." The class laughed.

I looked down at my schedule.

**Annabeth Chase Grade 10**

**8:10 - 8:55 Ms. Branscum English II **

**8:59 - 9:44 Ms. Branscum English II**

**9:48 - 10:33 Mr. Workman Algebra 3/4 10:37 - 11:22 Ms. McColligan Art**

**11:26 - 12:12 Ms. Martinez Lunch**

**12:16 - 1:02 Mr. Halligan World History**

**1:06 - 1:51 Mr. Valez Spanish **

**1:55 - 2:40 Mr. Meyers Chemistry **

**2:44 - 3:30 Ms. Collins AP Architecture**

"Today, you will skip first period, and go straight to second. Homeroom will take up first period. Normally, you will not have Homeroom. You will have it once a week, on Thursdays. The bell will ring in two minutes." My friends started talking immediately, but I just sat there, playing with my mechanical pencil. I felt self-conscious, since I could feel the new boys eyes on me.

The bell rang, and I picked up my stuff and headed to English.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad that this story got so many views! And it got 3 reviews, and I know that's not that many, but it's a lot for me (:**

**Here's the second chapter!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth

Ms. Branscum started class with the usual, boring class rules. It was always the same rules, also. No inappropriate language. No getting up when the teacher is talking. No talking when the teacher was talking. Always the same.

The new kid wasn't in my English class, which was a relief. I don't know why, but I felt awkward around him. Like he could see straight through me, straight into my brain where I held all my secrets. The only friend I had in this class was Leo **(AN: I forgot to add Leo into their group, but just pretend like I did) **, and he wasn't always the best company.

English dragged on. I tried to keep my mind from wandering to my home life, but it didn't work.

My dad had been getting worse. I couldn't even walk into a room without him glaring at me, making me flinch. Whenever Sue was around, he wouldn't try to hurt me, but he would still look at me like I was causing him pain. I knew he hated that I was a spitting image of my mom. He would want me to wear these contacts, dye my hair, but I never wanted to do any of it. It was something that kept me connected to her.

I have always wondered what would happen if I wasn't able to walk this earth anymore. If my dad would be happier. If Sue would be happy that I wouldn't be around to ruin her 'perfect family'. Of course, I thought about my friends. But right now, my life was so miserable that it didn't matter. I just knew that I couldn't go on living like I was.

"Annabeth!" Leo waved a hand in front of my face. "Class ended."

I shook my head. "Sorry." I gathered my books and walked to my next class, Algebra.

-o0o-

"Annabeth!" Piper waved me over to where she, Jason, and Thalia were already sitting. I headed over there, setting my stuff down, then going over to sharpen my pencil. The bell rang, and Mr. Workman walked in. The good thing about this class was that we had been together from 6th grade, so we didn't have to have any of the class rules. He passed out a worksheet on sequences, and I got started.

-o0o-

School went by faster than I would have liked it too. Before I knew it, I was going to have to be back in the house I nicknamed hell. My feet dragged on the way home. I was dreading the moment I walked in the front door and my father was there, and Sue wasn't anywhere to be seen. He always said he wasn't going to be home until dinnertime, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Hey!" A male voice yelled out behind me. I froze, realizing who it was. None other than Percy Jackson. He had been in my art, chemistry, and history. Plus, he was also in first lunch, which happened to be my lunch. "Wait up!"

I tried to move, but my feet seemed glued to the ground. I sighed, and waited for him.

"I'm Percy." He stuck out a hand, but I ignored it.

"I know." I kept walking. I needed to be home by three, otherwise my dad got mad at me.

"Hey!" He ran to catch up. "We have art together, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"So where do you live?" God, he was annoying.

"In those apartment buildings over there." I pointed in the direction.

"Really?" He stared at me. "Me too! Which apartment?"

"3B."

"We're 3A! Hey, neighbor." He grinned. And I mentally freaked out. What if he heard my screams? 3A had been empty for so long, I didn't worry about it but now… "We just moved here. My mom and I. Come on, I'll walk with you."

We walked in a comfortable silence until we got to the elevator in our building.

"So…" I started a conversation. "Where did you guys move from?"

"Maine. My mom just got a divorce with her husband, and she moved here to be with her boyfriend, Paul Blofis."

"Paul? He's a teacher at NYP, right? He teaches English III?"

Percy nodded, his hair flopping with the movement. "Yea." To soon, we reached the third floor. I dug out my key, and inserted it into the slot.

"Bye, Annabeth. It was nice talking to you." Percy lifted his hand in a small wave.

I smiled lightly, lifting my hand. "Bye, Percy." I walked into my apartment, just shutting the door before I felt a slap across my face.

"You're late." My father hissed. I looked at the clock. _Crap._

It was 3:02.

**Sorry, I know that wasn't very long, but I felt like it needed to stop there. The next chapter will be rated M, so if you are under 13, I suggest you don't read it.**

**So my sisters birthday party was yesterday. I went to bed at 4:00, and I am seriously exhausted. They were up doing a play all through the night. (She turned 10) so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best.**

**R&amp;R - Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! Back with another chapter!**

**I'm soooo happy with this story! Two chapters and 7 reviews!? That's amazing (for me) Thank you guys so much 3**

**PLEASE don't kill me for not updating for three weeks. I have had writers block, and I have also been really busy.**

**Annabeth**

I sat on my bed, holding my bruised stomach, silently crying. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't want to be here anymore. Not in this house, not at school, not even part of the world.

I slipped my hand under the light gray pillow, holding on the to the hilt of the butter knife I had hidden last week. I had been thinking about doing this for a while now, but last week was the first time I had ever attempted. Just, every time I brought the knife close to me, I ended up putting it down.

_ Come on, Annabeth. _I told myself, gritting my teeth. I pulled the blade out, turning it around so it glinted in the sun. My hands shook. I took the knife, pulling the edge along my left arm, watching a thin line of blood trickle down, like red string unraveling. I did it again. And again. Until my arm was so bloody, you couldn't tell where my skin was. I did it to my right arm, each time digging a little deeper into my skin.

_ You don't deserve to be here. _I heard my dad's voice in my head. _Dammit, Annabeth, can't you do something good for once? _And the worst thing of all. _I wish you would just die._ I aimed the knife at my stomach, tears spilling out of my eyes. I looked down at the blade, my tear streaked face staring back. I looked scared, weak. And that was not how Annabeth Chase was supposed to look.

Slipping the blade under the pillow again, I went to the bathroom to go wash up for dinner.

-o0o-

"Annabeth!" I gritted my teeth. Percy Jackson was really getting on my nerves. "Hey, wait up! Wanna walk together?"

I wanted to say no, and walk away, but that would have been rude. So I stayed where I was, waiting for him.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Jackson." I said in greeting, walking a little bit faster.

"Hey!" He jogged a little to catch up. "You do know it's 75 degrees out, right? And you're wearing jeans and a sweatshirt…"

"So? I can wear whatever I want." I said rudely.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. I was just asking."

"Ok."

"Yeah." The conversation stopped after that, and we walked a few blocks. "So…um" He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

I laughed. "So."

"Do you live with your mom and dad? I mean, are they divorced, or…"

I stiffened. "I live with my stepmom and dad. Why?"

"Just wondering. I mean, since my mom and dad aren't together anymore, I figured I would ask you about your family situation."

"So your parents got a divorce? I asked him.

"No." He shook his head, not giving me more of an answer. If he wasn't going to tell me, than I wasn't going to push him. We arrived at the front doors in a few seconds.

-o0o-

"We are getting assigned partners today." I was sitting in chemistry, my second to last favorite of the day. my least favorite was architecture, my last period. Even though an architect was my dream job, I just hated that in 45 minutes I would have to be home.

"There will be no complaining and no trading. You will be working together on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. These are our lab days. You will also be seated in the regular classroom based on your partners."

"Anna and Emily. Kevin and San. Spencer and Greer. Percy and Annabeth." Oh my gods. I put my head in my hands. "Ms. Chase, do you need to go to the nurse?" The teacher asked.

"No, I'm fine." Anna and Emily looked at me sympathetically. They were girls I had been friends with since second grade. They thought we were all besties or something. Secretly, I kind of hated them. They were the stuck-up wannabe popular girls.

"Everyone pair up. Today is Thursday, so we will be doing our first lab."

"Hey." I approached Percy. He smiled, and we walked over to our table.

"Energy procedure." I said. "Here, do you want to read the materials list while I get the materials?" Percy frowned. "Percy?"

"I-um." He blushed. "I can't."

"What do you mean… you can't?" I said softly.

"I have dyslexia." He blushed a deep red.

"Oh. Hey, that's not a problem! My brothers have it too. How about I read the materials list, and you can get the materials." He smiled.

"That sounds good." We got to work. He was surprisingly nice, and we had a good time. The end of the class came all too soon, and the bell rang.

I gathered my stuff up, and was about to walk out when I heard a voice call out my name.

"Annabeth." I turned around, and saw Percy.

"Yea?"

"Meet me outside to walk home?" He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Course." I turned and walked out.

-o0o-

"Annabeth, I wanted to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yea?"

"You know when you asked about my dad?" I nodded. "He's not with us anymore."

I gasped. I never thought… "Oh my gods, Percy."

"Yeah. He went out to sea one day on a business trip, and never came back. The boat didn't crash, either. He's stuck on the other side of the Atlantic somewhere. My mom married this guy named Gabe Ugliano." Percy made a face, and despite the conversation, I had to stifle a laugh. "He was a slob. I think he hit my mom a few times, also. Anyways, she divorced him when I was 12. When I was 14, Paul came to our house for a writing thing he was doing with my mom. They eventually got together, and we moved to New York. I was 8 when my dad left."

"My mom. She died when I was seven, in a car crash. My dad… he doesn't like me very much. I think it's because I am practically a younger version of my mom. He doesn't like that I resemble her. He always wants me to wear these blue contacts and dye my hair brown and get a straight perm. But I never do it. I can't. It's like this connection I have to my mom. I feel like I would be betraying her if I gave myself a 'makeover'. But I also feel like I need to please my dad, because he is the one alive, and I don't know what to do, and I-" Before I knew it, I was sobbing. Percy pulled me in, giving me a long hug. He rubbed circles over my back.

"Hey, it'll be ok." He tried to calm me down. We were standing in front of our apartments by now. I pulled out my phone and checked the time - 3:44. I sighed in relief.

"Perce, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" I smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow." He lifted a hand in a wave. I opened the door to my apartment, and braced myself.

"You're not late today." My dad snarled.

"No." I stood tall.

"I guess I can let you off." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go to your room." I turned, and walked down the hallway.

"Annabeth." I turned around, and a shard of glass grazed my cheek. "I just couldn't resist." He walked away, going to get another beer. I leaned down and picked up the piece of glass. I slipped it into the drawer with all the other glass pieces, and went to go clean up the scratch.

**Third Chapter!**

**I'm going to Vegas for 5 days, so I will update when I get back.**

**Love you all!**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
